This invention relates to security devices for latches for lunch boxes.
The common lunch box available in stores has the annoying habit of unlatching and opening and distributing the contents far and wide in an embarrassing and unsanitary manner. Very often the insulated jar or thermos bottle falls out and cracks. It is usually difficult to obtain a replacement glass liner for the insulated jar. As a result, the accidental opening of the latch usually results in a ruined lunch and the complete replacement of the insulated jar.
Although some secondary security devices for latches have been known, these have been cumbersome, expensive, and difficult in use.
It is the object of this invention to provide a low cost, easy to use, secondary latch security device for lunch boxes. The essence of this invention is a simple low cost easy to use security device for lunch box latches comprising a readily bendable member.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like parts throughout the several views.